


and if you save yourself

by sandyk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor sat down on the cot and declined to answer. Which was about what Gunn had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you save yourself

**Author's Note:**

> mutant enemy and large corporate entities own all, not me. No profit garnered here ever. Thanks to Mosca for beta. Title from Nirvana.

"Told you so." Gunn stood and stretched. "I didn't need a doctor," he said.

Connor sat down on the cot and declined to answer. Which was about what Gunn had expected. 

"I brought your food," Connor said, shrugging towards the paper bag on the end of the bed. "Toss me a beer? Since you're walking around being too healthy for help."

He got two beers from the mini-fridge in the corner. He had a room and no windows and that was all he'd had for the past five months. And now he definitely had his health back. He tossed the two beers to Connor. "Open that one and toss it back. Since you haven't gotten me a bottle opener."

"I like to be needed," Connor said. He held up the opened beer. 

Gunn took the beer and made sure to brush past Connor's hand. He tipped his head back and had a long drink. "Pretty expensive beer for you to be getting me."

"I knew I'd be drinking it, too." When Gunn looked down, Connor had already finished half of his. 

"Always thinking of yourself," Gunn said.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I spent all this money and time making sure you were safe and sound. I'm so selfish." He shook his head and put his empty bottle on the cement floor. "Get me another?"

"When I finish mine." Gunn sipped slowly. "How do you drink that fast?"

Connor shrugged. "I'm special." He sounded a little bitter. "Anyway, I'm here all night. So I don't arouse suspicion. Please tell me the cable is still working."

"All about you," Gunn said, laughing. He'd finished his beer and he carefully placed it next to Connor's empty one. Then he got out the remaining four beers in the six-pack. "Two each. Turn on the damn TV and move over." 

Connor shifted about an inch over. They were thigh to thigh for the next two hours watching a particularly horrible movie on the Sci-Fi channel. They didn't talk but they both laughed at the same parts. Gunn was barely buzzing and he was pretty sure Connor wasn't that drunk either. 

Drunk enough, Gunn thought. He shook his head. 

Connor flipped through the channels and then said, "There's nothing on. Friday night, and there's nothing on. That's just fucking cruel."

"I guess the world just hates you." Gunn reached and grabbed the remote control. He had to reach across Connor's chest and fall back before Speedy Boy decided to fight back. "Let me pick," Gunn said. 

Connor lunged for the remote control. He barely bothered to use the vamp speed but it felt like the same moment Gunn felt the weight and heat against his chest, Connor was already sitting back, flipping to ESPN. He looked a little smug, just as expected. 

Gunn stood up and got the shitty beer out of the mini-fridge. He put the cold cans down on Connor's lap. At the same time Connor opened his mouth to bitch, Gunn grabbed the remote control. He sat down on his little half of the bed. "I said, let me pick." 

Connor laughed. He also shook up the first beer sneakily so Gunn got a face-full when he opened it. Gunn wiped it off with the bottom of his t-shirt. They were watching some weird anime thing on the cartoon channel and Gunn was already bored. He wasn't changing the channel, though, it was the principle of the thing. 

"You're really mean to me, you know?" He'd had five beers by the time he decided to start talking, maybe it was making him regress to a whiny six-year-old.

"I'm not mean to you," Gunn said. "And if I were, you'd deserve it."

Connor shrugged and his shoulder bumped against Gunn's. "I did save your life."

"It was a joint operation," Gunn said. "I saved me, too. Kept myself alive."

"Sure," Connor said. "Sure." He laughed. "This is exactly how I pictured my sophomore year in college."

"Shut up," Gunn said. He patted Connor's thigh and felt him tense up. Gunn smiled and leaned closer. "Once you remembered, did you really think it'd be a smooth ride ever again?"

Connor shifted and Gunn's hand moved higher up. Connor smiled and said, "I get called stupid all the time."

Gunn licked his lips. On the TV, someone was screaming about cats, or cat people were screaming. Connor smiled with his mouth open, then bit his lower lip. He said, "Are we doing something here?"

Gunn leaned back against the wall and let his hand move all the way up to Connor's hip and crotch. Connor shifted super-quick and Gunn could feel Connor's dick through his pants. He was definitely up for it. Not like Gunn wasn't. 

He hooked Connor's belt and pulled Connor down to the floor in front of him. "Don't be selfish," Gunn said, undoing his own belt. 

Connor licked his lips and said, "Fine. You first." He scooted forward. 

"Me first," Gunn said. By the time he was done speaking, Connor had Gunn's jeans and boxers down around his ankles. Gunn closed his eyes so he couldn't watch the brightly colored cat people on the TV over Connor's head. He felt Connor pulling on his hips and spreading his legs. He was nearly falling off the bed. He said, "Have you even done this before?"

Connor snorted like now Gunn was the stupid one. Connor, Gunn realized, was a fucking tease. He was the mean one. He had these busy fingers that were everywhere and never stayed anywhere long enough, brushing and rubbing and circling Gunn's balls and behind them. Gunn opened his eyes but all he could see was his own dick, Connor's hair and the damn cat people. He closed his eyes and said, "Fuck you, come on."

"Next time," Connor said. Then he was lifting Gunn's leg and putting his mouth to work. Connor absolutely had done this before or he was some sort of rimming prodigy. His tongue pushed in and pressed and if Connor hadn't been holding Gunn's leg, he would have arched right up off the bed. The cat people were yowling and that was exactly how Gunn felt, too. 

Just when Gunn thought he'd come before Connor even touched his dick, Connor pulled back. Gunn swore just as Connor pushed two wet fingers inside him. Gunn swore again, louder than any anime cat person would ever fucking screech. Connor gripped Gunn's dick and between the glorious pressure on his dick and those long fingers pushing up, Gunn came in one short bright minute. 

When Gunn opened his eyes and sat up, Connor was washing his hands and spitting out mouthwash at the sink in the corner. He turned around and smirked as he dried his hands on his pants. "So that was you first," he said. 

"At least come over here," Gunn said. He hated to admit he was worn out, but Connor had to be feeling pretty smug about being the cause of it. Connor sauntered a little as he walked over to the bed and pulled off his clothes. 

At first they were side by side, Gunn half on top of Connor for all the room they had on the cot. Gunn kissed him hard and tasted the mint from the mouthwash. He grabbed Connor's ass and squeezed. Connor's dick pushed harder against Gunn's stomach. Gunn rolled Connor onto his back and sat up. He licked his hand. He ran his hand down Connor's chest and ended with his hand wrapped around Connor's dick. Connor sat up a little to watch, even panting a little. It was definitely a compliment.

Gunn bent down and took as much of Connor as he could into his mouth. Connor shoved up and Gunn pushed back on his hip with his free hand. "Fuck," Connor said, panting more. 

Gunn felt a little strain in his back but he was mostly okay. He felt very healthy. After a little slow teasing up and down, he stopped holding Connor down and let Connor just fuck his mouth. It didn't take long before Connor grunted and came. Gunn got up and spat most of it out in the sink. 

He stood up and stretched his back out. "You're going to need buy more mouthwash if we keep this up," Gunn said. 

"Next time," Connor said. He was already pulling up the blankets on the cot. 

"And a bigger bed if you think we're both going to fit," Gunn said. He turned off the TV and pulled down the blanket again. 

"Not enough room for that in here," Connor said. "There's barely space with the toilet and shower." He sounded half-asleep. He did turn on his side pressed against the wall. Gunn got in and they barely fit, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. "Maybe now that you're completely healthy, we can start figuring out the next step."

Gunn said, "I'm ready. For all of it."

"Hmmm," Connor said. "And next time I'll bring more mouthwash. And other stuff. Tell me when I get up what you want." He was completely asleep. 

Gunn listened to Connor's even breathing for a few minutes and thought about how when Connor woke up, Gunn was going to point that he was so recovered that he was the one who managed to stay awake after getting off. "I win," he said, very quietly. He wanted the last word. 

THE END

  
  
---


End file.
